


They can't touch us

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: They can't touch us [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Papa, what's a fag?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They can't touch us

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I wrote :)
> 
> I hope you like it
> 
> Again, if you want to send me prompts or talk to me, my ask box on tumblr is always open (klayn-wincatster.tumblr.com)

"Papa, what's a fag?"

Kurt's hand froze halfway down Elizabeth's back at the question."Elizabeth, where did you hear that word?"

"In class. Tommy said that he can't come over because his dad said that he can't go to the fags' house or play with the fags' daughter." Kurt let out a sigh. He and Blaine had wondered, from the moment Quinn had agreed to be their surrogate, when their kid would have to learn about homophobia. Kurt had known that Elizabeth would eventually face homophobia because of him and Blaine,but still, she was his six-year-old girl, and she shouldn't have to learn about it now, let alone experience it.

"Well, 'fag' is an insult for men who like other men, like me and Daddy." Elizabeth was silent for a moment before asking, "But why would Mr. Barnes insult you and Daddy? You're the most amazing people ever!"

"Of course we're amazing, but not everyone sees it that way. The sad fact is, to people like Tommy's dad, it doesn't matter that we're nice, or talented, or that we do everything we can to make the world a better place. To those people, the only thing that matters is that we're two men, and they think it's disgusting and hate us because of that." Kurt put down the hairbrush, and swept Elizabeth up into a hug. "I'm- we're- sorry that you have to deal with people hating us because we're two men, and to a certain extent, hating you, because you were raised by two men, but we all just have to keep our heads high and know that those haters will never be as wonderful and talented as we are and you will be. Now, it's past your bedtime, so you should go to sleep when I finish brushing your hair."

* * *

10:27 found Kurt sitting in the living room signed on to Skype on his laptop. After Elizabeth went to sleep, he had texted Blaine that they needed to Skype tonight, and Blaine had responded sayingthat he was just finishing eating dinner with Cooper and that he'd be able to Skype at around 7:30. While Kurt was musing about how to tell Blaine about what had happened with Elizabeth today, the sound of a phone ringing emanated from the laptop. He looked at the screen to see a pop-up that said "Call from Blaine Hummel-Anderson". He clicked the "accept call" button, and a few seconds later his husband's smiling face appeared.

"Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes," Kurt joked. Blaine smile widened as he said, "Bad day?"

"Actually, yeah."

"What happened?" Kurt sighed. "When I was getting Elizabeth ready for bed this evening, she asked me what a fag was." Blaine's face fell. "Oh," he said.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. Blaine was silent for a few seconds, his face thoughtful, then he said, "So what did you tell her?"

"Well, I told her that we're all awesome, and we know that, and our family and friends know that, but that homophobic Neanderthals are too busy grunting their miserable way through life to see that."

"Kurt, did you use that language in front of our young, impressionable daughter?"

"No, but that was the point."

"Yes, it is. But- are you okay?"

"Honestly?" Blaine nodded. Kurt paused for a few seconds, then shook his head. "No, I'm not okay. I'm angry that Elizabeth is already being discriminated against because of us, and I'm angry that Elizabeth is losing one of her closest friends because of that discrimination. I honestly feel like punching Tom's dad in the face the next time I see him."

"As satisfying as that would be, I would actually suggest verbally eviscerating Tom's dad, because you're less likely to get hurt, and because you know what it does to me when you win," Blaine quipped, smirking slightly. "Besides, it'd set a better example for Elizabeth than punching him would."

"I know, I just- I think I was caught off guard, y'know?" Kurt sighed. "I think I'm going to talk Rachel's dads and ask them how they handled Rachel being bullied because of them. Actually, do you think I should call them after you get home?" Blaine smiled. "Yeah. And remember, Kurt- they can't touch us."

"Or what we have."


End file.
